


Mondo in fiamme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic Collection, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic sui personaggi di KHR.





	1. Cap.1 Lacrime di sangue

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates AU.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 32. Divisi da una parete, sanno di avere solo l'altro.  
Ispirata a: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/a4/a6/d8a4a6a2c75d307d9fdde97d2b7e9031.jpg.

Cap.1 Lacrime di sangue

Gokudera abbatté i pugni contro la parete con tutta la sua forza, graffiandosi la pelle.

“Non dovevi entrare tu! NON DOVEVI!” gridava, mentre le lacrime scivolavano lungo il suo viso pallido.

Takeshi appoggiò la fronte contro la parete che li separava, udendo le urla disperate del coetaneo.

“Non avrei mai potuto lasciare che lo facessi tu…” biascicò.

< Siamo così diversi, per anni ci siamo fatti la guerra. Il destino ha deciso che le nostre anime fossero legate, destinate, anche se noi non avremmo mai voluto quel tipo di legame.

Alla fine era diventato parte di noi, e tacitamente avevamo assecondato questa nostra insolita natura > pensò.

Il bocchettone sopra di lui ed iniziò a diffondersi la sostanza verdastra per tutta la camera.

Gokudera gemette, sentendo il respiro dell’altro farsi affannoso, puntellato da dolorosi colpi di tosse.

< Non posso fare niente per salvarlo! > pensò. Le sue lacrime erano particolarmente salate e gli occhi erano impossibilitati a vedere per il bruciore.

Lacrime di sangue iniziarono a scendere dal viso di Takeshi, Yamamoto fece un sorriso amaro, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

“A-avresti dovuto… saperlo…” biascicò.

“Dannato!” gridò Gokudera. Continuava a dare pugni, tremando.

< Potrei provare a far esplodere tutto, ma finirei solo per uccidermi e rendere vano il suo sacrificio > pensò.

“Perché non prendi mai la mia mano?! Perché decidi sempre di sacrificarti?! TI SENTI UN MALEDETTO EROE?!”. La sua voce stava venendo meno.

Takeshi scivolò lungo la parete, mentre il suo respiro diveniva difficoltoso.

“Occupati tu… degli altri…” lo implorò.

< Anche se siamo divisi da questa parete, so di avere solo te. Sei l’unico a cui posso confidare segreti, sogni… paure… > pensò. “… di mio padre. N-non lasciarlo…”. I suoi eccessi di tosse erano mescolati a rantoli e gemiti soffocati, mentre la sua bocca si riempiva di sangue. “… solo” biascicò.

< Voleva solo diventare un campione di baseball! Aveva tutta la vita davanti! Non è giusto! > pensò Gokudera, cadendo in ginocchio, schiacciato dal dolore.


	2. Avvolgente intimità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per G. Tsuna/Hayato.  
Partecipa al: The Sprint Run - I Edizione di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
Prompt: 5. Cincillà  
Scritta sentendo: Ashton Gleckman - BEYOND [Epic Music - Powerful Triumphant Music]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tKlrpnpKvg.

Avvolgente intimità

Tsunayoshi strisciò nel letto, muovendosi sotto la pesante coperta. I capelli arruffati gli ricadevano davanti al viso, con la mano abbronzata sfiorò il fianco di Gokudera, lasciato scoperto dal pigiama, facendolo rabbrividire.

Tsuna fece un sorrisetto, mostrando i denti candidi e si stese su Hayato, strofinandogli la testa sul petto.

“Cosa leggi?” domandò.

Gokudera sorrise, chiudendo il libro e lo appoggiò sul cuscino accanto a sé.

“Un approfondimento sui cincillà. Penso che capire meglio gli animali ci aiuti a comprendere le box arma…”. Iniziò a spiegare.

Tsuna gli prese la mano, pallida e affusolata, portandosela alla testa.

“Suppongo tu voglia le coccole” disse Hayato.

Tsuna annuì vigorosamente, sbattendo i piedi sotto la coperta.

Hayato lo accarezzò, Sawada lo guardò in viso.

< Ha gli occhiali. Per anni mi ha fatto tanta paura quando li indossava. Era così freddo e noioso, direi proprio spaventoso > rifletté Tsuna. Osservò gli occhi liquidi dietro le lenti. < Poi, crescendo, mi sono reso conto che lui non può essere mai una minaccia per me. Ho cominciato a notare quanto fosse sensuale e sicuro di sé in quei momenti.

Era a suo agio anche se io ero accanto a lui, come un cavaliere che ottiene il suo coraggioso solo con la sua armatura >. Fece le fusa e si rotolò su Hayato.

“Io sono meglio di un cincillà” sussurrò roco.

“Voi siete un leone, mio adorato” mormorò Gokudera. Si piegò in avanti, facendo leva con le braccia, allontanando la schiena dal cuscino in cui era affondata.

Il libro ricadde di lato, rischiando di cadere dal letto.

Hayato posò un bacio sulle labbra di Tsuna, che socchiuse gli occhi, ricambiandolo.

< Si è venuta a creare un’intimità così profonda tra noi. Mi sento più speciale perché lui mi ha elevato. Non sento più il bisogno di cadere in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, perché lui mi vuole al suo fianco > pensò Gokudera.

“Siete stupendo” soffiò.

[319].


	3. Canzoni di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 1. Canti di Natale.  
Brotp 1859.

Canzoni di Natale

Hayato si alzava e abbassava sulle scarpe laccate, tenendo con entrambe le mani il foglietto. Cantava, modulando la voce infantile.

“Tu scendi dalle stelle…”. Intonava la canzone natalizia.

Hibari scrutò il coetaneo incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Io non le conosco” sussurrò. Indossava un kimono verde scuro, tenuto stretto da una cintura rosso fuoco.

Il bambino dai capelli argentei si voltò verso il piccolo cinese e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendogli.

“Non preoccuparti. Se vuoi te le insegno io” lo rassicurò.

Kyoya rispose: “Se ci tenete voi, Cielo, imparerò le canzoni natalizie”.

Hayato lo abbracciò, il fiocchetto nero che portava al collo si era sciolto.

“Mi farebbe davvero felice” sussurrò.

Le gote pallide di Kyoya si tinsero di rosa.

“Gra-grazie…” sussurrò Hibari.

< Ho un po’ di paura ad andare in giro di sera per le strade del paese. Però, se qualcuno dovesse guardare male il mio Cielo, io lo morderò a morte! > si promise mentalmente. Le sue iridi erano liquide.


	4. Ritardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: #1, "È mezzanotte! Dove diavolo sei?"  
Pg A è sempre con la testa sulle nuvole e si dimentica metà degli appuntamenti con Pg B.  
Bingo: "Stai arrivando?" "Non è che ho molto da fare nella mia vita al momento"  
Fandom: KHR  
Coppia: Ryohei/Kyoya

Ritardo

"Stai arrivando?" domandò Kyoya, posando le bacchette nel riso alla cantonese. Teneva il cellulare vicino al viso ed indossava un kimono grigio scuro.

La sua figura era illuminata da candele color ametista dello stesso colore delle sue iridi.

Ryohei sbadigliò rumorosamente.

"Non è che ho molto da fare nella mia vita al momento…" biascicò. “… Quindi sì, arrivo all’estremo”. Farfugliò con la bocca impastata di sonno.

< Non sa neanche bene cosa sta dicendo. Probabilmente stava dormendo > pensò.

“È mezzanotte! Dove diavolo sei?! Vuoi essere morso a morte?!” tuonò.

Sentì un tonfo e fece un ghigno malefico.

“ESTREMO!

La festa di Natale!” sbraitò Ryohei dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio. Kyoya ascoltò i suoi passi e i cacofonici rumori che veniva da casa del fidanzato.

< Si era proprio scordato e si era messo a dormire. Tipico, è così disorganizzato > pensò.

“Non è mezzanotte! Sono ancora le dieci!” si lamentò Ryohei.

Kyoya lo liquidò con un “Vedi di arrivare in fretta, per una volta”, chiudendo la telefonata.


	5. Diavolerie moderne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
Bingo: Misto: Pg B incontra il suo acerrimo nemico durante la cena con C + avvertimento lime  
Prompt: Xanxus/Squalo: selfie  
Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.

Diavolerie moderne

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio doppio.

“Feccia, cosa diamine ti fa pensare che io sia disponibile a fare qualcosa del genere?” domandò secco. “Lo sai che non credo in questa robaccia moderna” abbaiò.

Squalo piegò di lato il capo in una cascata di capelli argentei, lasciando scoperta la pelle pallidissima dove risaltavano i segni dei morsi.

“Vooooi! Dai, voglio un ricordo di noi!” sbraitò.

Xanxus lo strinse a sé, il suo corpo abbronzato segnato dalle cicatrici faceva contrasto con quello sottile dell’amante. Entrambi erano ignudi, uno dei due era bollente, mentre l’altro gelido.

“Vuoi un ricordo? Posso rinfrescarti io la memoria” sussurrò Xanxus con voce seducente. Gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e lo succhiò.

Squalo socchiuse gli occhi, guardandolo languidamente. “Boss del cazzo, io voglio farlo. Accontentami” lo implorò Superbi, mostrando i suoi denti aguzzi da squalo.

“D’accordo. Vai in fretta” borbottò Xanxus, baciandogli il collo.

Squalo sollevò il cellulare e fotografò entrambi, Xanxus ancora intento ad accarezzarlo con espressione attenta, con le iridi color rubino che brillavano infuocate.

“Ecco, abbiamo fatto. Non era tanto difficile” disse Squalo, controllando che la foto fosse venuta.

Xanxus gli leccò la schiena seguendo la spina dorsale, guardandolo rabbrividire. “Oggi avevo voglia di dare fuoco al Nono. Con che coraggio si è presentato alla nostra festa di Natale?” ruggì.

Squalo gli accarezzò il viso, seguendo il profilo del suo mento.

< Suo padre ormai è diventato suo nemico. Non perché gli ha fatto del male, neanche per averlo umiliato, ma perché ha osato tentare di distruggere sia noi, i suoi Varia, che i ragazzi > pensò. “Presto ci vendicheremo, boss. Abbi pazienza” promise.


	6. Slitta di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 5# Tsuna&Reborn, "Da dove viene questa slitta, Reborn? Non l'avrai mica rubata?!" "Dame Tsuna, salta su! Questo è il miglior mezzo per consegnare i regali a tutta la Famiglia"  
Bingo: Risata + "Non farlo" + broncio  
Scritta sentendo: Placebo - Too Many Friends (Lyric Teaser Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKLONjkiL1c&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR2ZakMe9FvKMMkutUK34c0_RBppCW3I9tB3cjZkgmgAQ6efCTXxTY8O9rk.

Slitta di Natale

Tsuna fece il broncio, incrociando le braccia al petto, guardando Reborn indicargli una slitta. Si voltò a fissarlo. “Da dove viene quella slitta, Reborn?” domandò.

Notò l’Arcobaleno sorridere malignamente e rabbrividì. “Non l’avrai mica rubata?!” lo incalzò. Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

Reborn guardò gl’innumerevoli regali posizionati sulla slitta, davanti era trainata da una renna dall’aria annoiata e delle grandi corna.

Reborn scoppiò a ridere.

_‘_

_Reborn si piegò all’indietro, evitando la smitragliata di proiettili. Ne afferrò uno al volo, inserendo nella propria pistola e si rialzò, sparando in testa al suo avversario._

_Si aprì un foro al centro della fronte di quest’ultimo, da cui scivolò un’unica goccia di sangue._

_Reborn si passò le mani sui vestiti da mafioso, pulendoli dalla neve e si guardò intorno. Notò una slitta e sorrise._

_“Quello sì che è un regalo per Natale. Ho già un’idea di come usarlo per uno dei miei meravigliosi allenamenti” sussurrò, abbassandosi la visiera del cappello. Allontanandosi dal cadavere della sua vittima. _

_‘_

“_Iiih_” gemette piano Tsuna, intimidito dalla risata del suo ‘tutor’.

Reborn gridò: “_DameTsuna_, salta su!”. Balzò, raggiungendolo con un calcio, Tsuna volò con uno strillò nella slitta.

Reborn gli atterrò sulla testa, dicendogli: “Questo è il miglior mezzo per consegnare i regali a tutta la Famiglia”.

Tsuna alzò lo sguardo e notò che Reborn si era già travestito da Babbo Natale.

< Alle volte mi chiedo se davvero voglia trasformarmi nel Decimo e non stia semplicemente divertendosi insieme a me > pensò. Si rizzò seduto, facendogli un sorriso impacciato.

“L’idea di portare dei regali ai miei amici non mi dispiace…” sussurrò.

Reborn ghignò, estraendo dalla tasca del suo vestito rosso un telecomando. “Li consegneremo anche ai Varia, ma con stile”. Premette un grosso pulsante rosso ed esplosivi iniziavano a saltare in aria intorno a loro.

Terrorizzata la renna si mise a correre, per allontanarsi dalle bombe. Il grido di Tsuna risuonò tutt’intorno.


	7. Frigo vuoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: THE DIARY OF JANE - Breaking Benjamin [Metal Cover] - Caleb Hyles (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvzzXT8gP7o.  
Scritta per We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Xanxs x Squalo: frigo vuoto  
Bingo: Doppia drabble + Canditi + Divergenze di opinioni

Frigo vuoto

Xanxus digrignò i denti, aggrottando le sopracciglia doppie.

“Il frigorifero è vuoto, spazzatura. Non possiamo invitare i mocciosi per Natale se non abbiamo da mangiare altro he canditi!” gridò.

“Voooi!” sbraitò Squalo. “Se non mi mandi a fare la spesa, è ovvio che il frigo sia vuoto!” sbraitò.

Xanxus incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, facendo ondeggiare l’ampia casacca e disse: “Questa è una divergenza di opinioni, feccia. Potremmo semplicemente assumere qualche donna di servizio e far comprare qualcosa a lei”.

Squalo diede un calcio al muro, lasciando l’impronta dello stivale. “Poi sicuro che non saresti geloso di loro esattamente come lo sei dei venditori al mercato?!” sbraitò.

Xanxus ghignò. “Saresti geloso anche tu” soffiò. Gli afferrò una ciocca dei capelli argentei e lo attirò a sé. “Però sì, lo ammetto. Mi farebbe impazzire l’idea di avere altra gente per casa a guardarti”.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. “Vieni a fare la spesa con me, allora”.

“Questo posso farlo” disse Xanxus. Lo baciò con foga, Squalo ricambiò, chiudendo gli occhi, mugolando di piacere. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, mentre si mozzavano il fiato a vicenda.

< Sarà la più grande festa di Natale che quei bambini abbiano mai visto. Li rimpinzerò > pensò Squalo.

[204].


	8. Affetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
Bingo: Mani + 110 parole + cuore caldo  
Prompt: 4# Tsuna&Takeshi, "Uno su mille"  
Scritto sentendo: Brother" – Needtobreathe.

Affetto

Tsuna posò le mani su quelle di Takeshi guardandolo negli occhi.

“Taki, tu devi smettere di pensare di essere un mostro” disse deciso.

Takeshi incassò il capo tra le spalle, le sue iridi castane dai riflessi blu mare erano liquide.

“_Ma _Boss…” gemette.

Tsuna rispose: “Tu hai un cuore caldo che ci avvolge e ci protegge. Sei un mare incredibile come uno su mille”.

“Tu e Hayato siete dei ‘cosini’ adorabili, mentre io…” gemette Yamamoto. Il viso in ombra sotto il cappellino da baseball.

“Sei il nostro protettore, Takeshi. Sei una pioggia che spazza via i pericoli” disse Tsuna deciso.

Takeshi fece un sorriso impacciato, guardando quello volitivo di Sawada.

[110].


	9. Resta al mio fianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.  
Prompt: 7. Vestito preferito  
Scritta sentendo: Serene di Danny Rayel.

Resta al mio fianco

Sasagawa sgranò gli occhi, con aria confusa. Si avvicinò alla finestra, la luce del sole arrivava deformata alla finestra per via delle fronde degli alberi che popolavano il giardino.

Kyoya lo guardò osservando perplesso e le sue gote pallide divennero rosate.

“Non ti piace?” domandò, allargando le braccia. Indossava un kimono blu notte, con i bordi decorati in oro. Su di esso spiccavano disegni floreali e di piccoli uccellini, finemente ricamati. Le maniche ricadevano larghe, mentre il resto gli aderiva al corpo sottile, grazie a delle cinture di seta violetta.

Ryohei avanzò, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Sei una visione. Non ti ho mai visto così bello” ammise con un filo di voce.

Hibari schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Posso morderti a morte anche senza tonfa. Lo sai, vero?” disse, imbarazzandosi.

Sasagawa sorrise, accarezzandogli delicatamente la guancia, sentendola liscia e fredda sotto le dita callose.

“Lo so” soffiò roco.

Kyoya deglutì a vuoto.

Ryohei gli sussurrò: “Non sono abituato a vederti senza la casacca del comitato scolastico o la tua fascetta”.

Kyoya gli afferrò la mano nella propria.

“Voglio che questo momento sia importante. Desidero presentarti alla mia famiglia come mio futuro compagno” sussurrò, rabbrividendo.

< Mio padre non accetterà mai. Per la prima volta ho paura, ma so che con te al mio fianco posso superare anche quest’altra prova.

Non commetterò la sciocchezza che commise mio padre. Non perderò la persona che amo, non lascerò che mi sfugga tra le dita! > giurò. “Resta al mio fianco” ordinò.

Ryohei s’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e gli fece il baciamano.

“Contaci” sussurrò. Si rialzò in piedi e gli sorrise solare.

“Questo è il mio abito prediletto. Però se mi rende ridicolo...”. Iniziò  Kyoya .

Ryohei lo interruppe: “Non ci pensare neanche. Questo da oggi è anche il mio abito preferito”.

Kyoya lo guardò negli occhi.

“Voglio indossarlo solo per te. Sono tuo” sussurrò.

“Tu sei mio all’Estremo!” gridò  Ryohei , abbracciando Kyoya.  Hibari chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“... Ed io sono tuo, promesso” giurò Sasagawa al suo orecchio. Una ciocca di capelli argentei si spostò, lasciando intravedere la cicatrice sulla sua fronte.

“Lo so” mormorò Kyoya.


	10. Psicosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: Scrittura creativa del LUNEDÌ di Boys Love - Fanfic & Fanart's World.  
Prompt: PSICOSI   
Fandom: KHR. Coppia: X/S.

Psicosi

“Sei un pazzo psicotico!” gridò un mafioso con tutta la sua voce, indietreggiando. Aveva gli occhi sgranati e il viso deformato dal terrore. Le mani gli tremavano in maniera incontrollata, mentre aveva affondato entrambi i piedi in una pozzanghera.

Era illuminato dalla luce di un lampione che dava vita a dei giochi di ombre sul suo viso, traslucido per il sudore.

“Oh, non sai quanto” gli rispose Squalo. Fece scattare la spada collegata alla protesi, dando vita ad un lungo sibilo.

L’altro mafioso estrasse la pistola, il sudore gocciolava denso dal suo viso, finendogli sui vestiti, arrossandogli il collo.

“Tu… Tu dovresti essere fedele al Nono Boss dei Vongola!” gridò.

Squalo assottigliò gli occhi, uno scompartimento nella spada si aprì e ne fuoriuscirono delle piccole bombe. Esplosero tutt’intorno, dando vita delle piccole colonne di fumo.

Superbi sibilò: “Per aver offeso il ‘mio’ boss ti avrei solo tagliato la lingua”. Gli trapassò la testa conficcandogli la lama sotto il mento.

La vittima cadde in ginocchio, morta, mentre il naso sgorgava dal naso e dalla sua ferita.

“Per avermi detto ‘a chi essere fedele’, però, ti sei meritato questo” ringhiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e candidi.

< Io non ho una psicosi. Io eseguo ciò che è giusto, per amore e non solo per fedeltà.

Io sono ‘la pioggia del requiem’ > pensò.


	11. Message in a bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: KHR, Colonnello/Lal: dove lei ritrova una bottiglia di vetro con una lettera all'interno, scritta da lui. + "Il mondo ha smesso di respirare quella notte"; leggenda.   
Scritta sentendo: The Police - Message In A Bottle; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbXWrmQW-OE.

Message in a bottle

Lal si passò la bottiglia da una mano all’altra.

“Non ci sono dubbi. Questa è la bottiglia di vetro che avevo dato a Colonnello parecchi anni fa mentre ci allenavamo” sussurrò.

< Al suo interno, però, non c’era dell’acqua. Deve aver trovato divertente mettere al suo interno un messaggio. Sapeva che le correnti di questo lago sono forti.

Probabilmente non pensava che sarebbe stata ritrovata così tanti anni dopo > rifletté.

Guardò il foglio ingiallito al suo interno e stappò la bottiglia.

“Ho altre priorità. Non dovrei perdere tempo in cose simili. Il mondo è in pericolo, rischiamo addirittura che finisca per colpa dei Millefiore e dei loro Mosca”.

< D’altro canto… Non mi resta altro di lui. Ha lasciato questo mondo combattendo, ma il giorno in cui la sua leggenda scomparirà dimenticata per i troppi anni, non vi sarà rimasta una vera traccia della sua presenza in questo mondo.

Tutto questo solo perché si è fatto carico del mio essere maledetta come Arcobaleno >.

Fece scivolare fuori il biglietto e posò la bottiglia sul tavolo. Inspirò ed espirò, fermando il tremore delle sue mani ed iniziò a scrutare le parole, scritte a penna ed in parte scolorati, con sguardo deciso.

“Generale,

probabilmente un vero uomo come te non si accorgerà mai della mia stima nei suoi confronti. Io devo sembrarti solo un indisciplinato, uno dei tanti ragazzini che hai addestrato.

Sappi, però, che soffro ogni volta che non ti vedo considerare la tua vita. In ogni battaglia sembri cercare il sacrificio.

Io, invece, voglio poter combattere ancora a lungo al tuo fianco, godere della tua presenza anche nei rari momenti di pace.

Non sei solo bella, forte e intelligente. Sei soprattutto un capo carismatico.

Spero che tu possa leggere questo messaggio.

Per sempre tuo, kora!” lesse ad alta voce. Una singola lacrima le rigò il volto.

“Sono stata una sciocca a non accorgermi che non solo ricambiavo la tua stima, ma anche il tuo amore. Anche io avrei voluto averti accanto a me.

Il mondo ha smesso di respirare quella notte in cui il destino ti ha portato via da me” gemette.


	12. La morte di Lavina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Prompt generico, "We stood there, looking at each other, saying nothing. But it was the kind of nothing that meant everything." (Jenny Han, It's Not Summer Without You)

La morte di Lavina

Lavina sorrise, guardando di sottecchi il regalo sul sedile accanto al suo.

< Non vedo l’ora di poter vedere il mio bambino > pensò. Alzò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi capelli argentei.

Sentì un forte sibilo e notò, attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, che la motrice di un camion seguiva la macchina.

Lavina socchiuse gli occhi.

< Non sta andando un po’ troppo velocemente? > si chiese. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Il camion continuava ad accelerare, sempre più vicino.

“Mi chiedo se ci sarà anche Danilo” sussurrò Lavina. Accelerò, cercando di distanziare il camion, ma questo aumentò l’andatura a sua volta, abbreviando sempre di più la distanza.

< _Mh_. Non riesco a vedere chi lo guida. Il vetro è oscurato > rifletté.

“Mi chiedo se abbia sofferto quando ho rifiutato l’offerta delle sue lettere” sussurrò. I suoi occhi erano cerchiati di nero e il suo naso era sporco di sangue. “Non voglio che s’indebolisca come boss per occuparsi di me.

La mia malattia finirà per consumarmi, giorno dopo giorno”.

Strillò, mentre il camion andava a sbattere contro la macchina. Cercò di sterzare, ma il camion accelerò, trascinandola con sé.

La macchina andava troppo veloce.

< Non posso saltare > pensò Lavina, con il volto terrificato. < Se dovessi morire adesso… Non rivedrei mai più il mio piccolo Gokudera.

Non rivedrei Danilo! L’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati stavo facendo lezione alla piccola Bianchi. Siamo rimasti lì, in piedi, senza dire nulla, semplicemente guardandoci l’un l’altro >.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la sua macchina sfondava il guard rail, precipitando nel vuoto.

“Era un silenzio che significava tutto, amore mio” esalò.

Il camion proseguì nella sua corsa lungo i tornanti dell’autostrada, mentre la piccola macchina bianca si sfracellava nel burrone.


	13. Cambiarsi in auto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: KHR, personaggi a tua scelta  
#Suonare in una band

Cambiarsi in auto

Gamma spostò lo specchietto retrovisore ed osservò la schiena nuda di Aria. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, vedendo che la donna si slacciava il reggiseno, tornò a guardare la strada, mentre il suo respiro si faceva più forte.

< Non posso avere pensieri di questo tipo per la mia divina boss. Lei è un centro, un faro, ed io sono un semplice fulmine >. Le orecchie gli fischiavano. < Però adoro quando si cambia qui nella limousine. Come suo braccio destro, hitman, autista, posso finalmente vedere il suo corpo.

Mamma mia se è bella >. Un clacson lo riportò alla realtà e gli fece evitare uno scontro frontale con una macchina che stava sorpassando.

“Tutto bene?” domandò Aria. Infilò un reggiseno a fascia ed una camicia candida, passando a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

“Sì, boss. Siete sicura che non preferite che io parcheggi? Vi verrebbe più comodo” propose Gamma, tentando di avere un tono composto.

Aria negò col capo.

“No, dobbiamo arrivare in tempo per l’incontro”.

< Odio questi raduni mafiosi con le altre famiglie. Sono concentrati di convenevoli ipocriti e anche parecchio noiosi. Però devo farmeli andare bene e fingere garbo, cortesia, gentilezza e gioia. Questo è l’unico modo che ho per proteggere la mia famiglia come Cielo e come Boss > si disse.


	14. Principe ubriaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Ubriacarsi

Principe ubriaco

Fran cercò di posare la bottiglia sul tavolinetto, ma questa gli cadde, versando quello che rimaneva del contenuto alcolico.

“Questa è l’ultima volta… che mi faccio aiutare da te… a fare la spesa” farfugliò Belphegor, ricadendo sdraiato sul divanetto. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e le guance bollenti. “Mi fai acquistare cose da plebei”.

Fran si piegò in avanti e gli fece un sorriso storto, rispondendo: “Qualcuno deve portarvi le borse, principino”. Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo, mentre iniziava a vedere sfocato.

Entrambi i giovani puzzavano di alcool.

Belphegor sporse il capo, vedeva Fran doppio e quest’ultimo ondeggiava vistosamente.

“Shishishi. Non sei male come valletto, rana” farfugliò.

Fran rispose con tono sardonico: “Vi ringrazio per il complimento”.

Belphegor chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Fran s’irrigidì sgranando gli occhi.

“Senpai?” domandò abbassando la voce.

“Mi chiedo perché non funziona. I baci delle ‘principesse’ dovrebbero ritrasformare le rane in principi” esalò Belphegor. Ricadde in avanti e si addormentò pesantemente, russando piano.

Fran si accarezzò le labbra, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Si sfilò la testa di rana e la posò per terra.

“Forse non funziona con le rane di sesso femminile che si fingono maschi” mormorò.


	15. Paura degli aghi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squalo decide di occuparsi delle ‘non-più’ Corone Funerarie di Byakuran.  
"Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone";  
Prompt: 17. Squalo  
Scritta per la: #1staidkitchallenge.  
Prompt: "Non avvicinare quel cazzo di ago a me!"

Paura degli aghi

"Non avvicinare quel cazzo di ago a me!" gridò Zakuro, buttando a terra il tavolinetto che aveva davanti, rovesciando anche tutto quello che sosteneva.

Superbi Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio argentato, guardandolo con aria di superiorità.

“Voooi! Questo dovrebbe farmi paura?! A questi livelli di attacchi d’ira arrivo pure io!” sbraitò. Schivò un pugno di Zakuro e lo sbatté contro il muro. “Non te lo sogni neanche come merda si comporta il mio boss del cazzo! Questo è niente rispetto a LUI!” ululò, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

Bluebell li guardava da dentro la vasca cilindrico colma d’acqua, dimenando la coda color cielo. I capelli lunghi le ondeggiavano intorno al visetto tondo.

“Sei proprio un capriccioso” lo derise.

Zakuro ululò frustrato, mentre Squalo riusciva a fargli la puntura di antidolorifico per le innumerevoli ustioni provocate dalle sue fiamme dell’ira di Terra.

< Ho convinto mio fratello Kikyo a farlo fare a me perché credevo che avrebbe usato la lava. Invece è stato semplice. Lui è come Ricky, abbaia ma non morde > pensò.

“Stai zitta, mocciosa ‘fattona’ che non sei altro” brontolò.

La sirenetta si passò la mano sulle placche color mare che le decoravano i capelli celesti.

“Te l’ho già detto. Non mi drogo. Prendo solo delle pasticche contro il dolore. Un’illusione mi permette di riavere l’uso delle gambe, ma fanno male lo stesso”.

Squalo obbligò Zakuro ad accomodarsi sul divano.

“VOIH! Da oggi passerò tutti i giorni a curarvi, banda di debosciati. Come mi occupo dei Varia, posso occuparmi anche di voi” abbaiò.


	16. Anime sportivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
» Prompt: 8. Spokon  
» N° parole: 168  
Lista: PumpFic 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Reborn and Tsuna BY Eijohn; https://www.deviantart.com/eijohn/art/Reborn-and-Tsuna-855636081.

Anime sportivi

Takeshi scivolò fuori dalla vasca, indossava soltanto un costume da bagno aderente ed una cuffietta che gli teneva fermi i capelli. L’acqua scivolava lungo la sua pelle.

“Questo nuovo allenamento è davvero divertentissimo! Eheh”. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“No, non è veroooo!” strillava Tsunayoshi, inseguito da un grosso squalo che cercava di addentarlo.

Hayato cercava inutilmente di accendere delle bombe in acqua.

“Vi salverò io!” sbraitava.

Kyoya era intento a combattere sul fondo della vasca olimpionica contro Mukuro, entrambi avevano delle bombole d’ossigeno sulla schiena.

Reborn, vestito da allenatore, soffiava in un fischietto.

“Vi porterò alle olimpiadi!” gridava.

Ryohei alzò un pugno.

“Le vincerò come un vero uomo!” sbraitò.

Bianchi, sdraiata su una sedia a sdraio, negò col capo.

“Quando gli passerà la fissazione per gli spokon?” le domandò Kyoko, stesa accanto a lei con un bikini.

I-pin e Chrome giocavano a schizzarsi, mentre Lambo e Fuuta giocavano con gli scivoli d’acqua.

“Spero prima di quanto gli è passata la fissazione per gli anime horror” rispose Bianchi.


	17. Yin e yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: KHR  
Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Prompt libero: Distruzione e rinascita

Yin e yang

Irie poggiò la testa sulla spalla di un Cervello, mentre con l’altra mano passava le dita tra i capelli dell’altra.

< Devo fingere di apprezzare questi regali di Byakuran, quando in realtà mi nauseano.

Ogni cosa in questo luogo mi fa star male. Devo resistere, l’ho promesso al boss. Devo tutto al Decimo, mi ha salvato e mia ha reso quello che sono adesso, considerandomi sempre un confidente ancor più vicino dei suoi amici e guardiani >. Fece un lungo respiro, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Una bianca…” sussurrò, posando un bacio sul collo della prima. “… una nera…”. Alla seconda leccò voluttuosamente la spalla nuda.

Le due erano identiche: la pelle scura, i capelli rosa e il viso nascosto da una maschera, cambiava solo il colore dei loro abiti.

“… a rappresentare distruzione e rinascita” concluse lo scienziato.


End file.
